Solo habla de él
by Mizuki-nya
Summary: Songfic-Él la amaba a ella y ella solo hablaba de otro. N/A:Haci de sencillo y corto se las hago .


Hola espero que les valla expendido

Este es un pequeño songfic algo extraño que hice hace poco. Hoy mismo para especificar.

Extraño porque me base en la canción incluyéndola en pensamientos o diálogos.

Espero que la disfruten mucho!!!

_**Canción**_**-**Ella solo hablaba de él**-**_**De**_**-**Pimpinela**-**

Pareja-Narusaku

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a ella, sentado a la vez frente a pequeña mesa del negocio con dos vasos de té caliente. Uno mio otro de ella.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre en el mismo negocio, la misma mesa y la misma conversación. Él. Pues siempre_** ella me hablaba de él, sin saber que yo la quería,**_ quiero y querré toda la vida, pero siempre era lo mismo, nunca cambiaría. _**Ella vivía por él, y yo por ella moría. . . **_

De pronto habla, como todas las veces que su llamado llegaba a mi casa diciendo que me esperaba y luego de encontrarla, ella pedía dos tazas de té y luego de un rato empezaba. Siempre lo mismo.

-_**Dime cómo le digo que me muero por verlo,**_-dice con su dulce voz, otra de las cosas que amaba de ella, para hacer una pausa y luego seguir-_** por estar a su lado aunque sea un momento. . . **_-termina su frase mirándome fijamente.

De nuevo _**no supe qué decirle, y bajé la mirada, **_pienso algo, algún otro tema que le interesara y que se olvidara de esto. Pero que rayos era Sakura, ella sabría su intención. No puedo permitirme arruinar esa amistad que me otorgo.

Solamente _**intenté sonreírse, y por dentro me ahogaba. **_Siempre pasaba.

_**  
Porque ella me hablaba de él, sin saber que yo la quería,**_ pero tampoco podía decírselo.

La pelirosa se quedo mirándolo. Que podría él hacer?_**Ella vivía por él, y yo por ella moría. . . **_

Era su felicidad o la mía. Que tan egoísta puedo ser? Por su felicidad daría mi vida...pero la pregunta es...¿la daría a ella?

_**  
**_Ella sigue hablando. _**Ella me hablaba de él, sin saber que yo la amaba. **_De vez en cuando ella ríe y sigue hablando de él. _**Ella reía con él, y yo por ella lloraba. . . **_

_**  
**_Y de nuevo me pide un consejo indirecto pero no disfrazado-_**Dime qué puedo **__**hacer para que él se dé cuenta**_-hace una muy pequeña pausa, sus ojos brillan tan tiernamente conquistandome aun más si es posible y lastiman a la vez por hacerme pensar que no brillan por mi. Ella continua-_**que lo estoy esperando con el alma abierta. . . **_

_**  
No pude respondele **_entonces me levante_** y di vuelta la cara,  
Inventé una excusa**_ bastante rápida y sencilla, tan tonto que estaba seguro que se daría cuenta, entonces me levante rápido_** y me fui**_. Ya no podía, no,_** no podía escucharla. . . **_

_**  
Porque ella me hablaba de él,**ese_ _teme_ tenia su amor y ella..._** sin saber que yo la quería,**_sólo por no arruinar la cercanía e intimidad que unos buenos amigos podían tener._**  
**_Y _**ella vivía por él,**_dedicaba la vida a amarlo¿_**y **_yo?_** yo por ella moría**_ todos los días y todas las noches_**. . .  
Ella me hablaba de él**_ cada semana, cada tiempo libre que teníamos_**, sin saber que yo la amaba **_con todo el corazón y el alma_,__**  
Ella reía con él**_, con sus anécdotas _**, y yo por ella lloraba**_ dentro de mi ser cada vez que hablaba de él y sonreía, cada vez que caía en cuenta que era feliz pero no conmigo _**. . . **_

Entonces me fui casi corriendo del lugar.

_____________---------------------------------------_____________

En el momento en que el rubio se había levantado, la chica Haruno Sakura lo vió irse mientras pensaba-Al menos _**me ayudó a entender aunque no dijo nada,**_-miró con una dulce sonrisa como salia apresurado de la tienda de té-_**él me dio la respuesta que**_ _**hace**_ un_** tiempo buscaba,**_-tomó un sorbo de su té pensando en las reacciones de su compañero y actual mejor amigo-_** de quien tanto le hablé**_ quien tanto me hacia reír_** no era de quien pensaba,**_-paró un momento ordenando los echos y pensar en que el Uzumaki se imaginaba que de quien ella hablaba era el desterrado Uchiha menor, quien era casi incapaz de hacerla reír como el chico de ojos celestes-al final de nuevo _**se marchó sin saber que era a él a quien yo amaba. . .**_-suspiró y pagó la cuenta para irse del lugar-pronto lo entenderás _Naruto_-pronunció en un suspiro para dirigirse a su hogar.

* * *

Espero que les guste

Me encataria saber si puedo mejorar en algo.

Gracias x 1000!!!


End file.
